fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kulshedra
|age = 6|gender = Female|height = 2' 4''|affiliation = Koma Inu|alignment = Good|occupation = Companion|partner = Vanidas Zephos|family = Mother (Deceased) Vanidas Zephos (Foster Father)|status = Active|magic = Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic|mark location = Back|title = Dragon Buster Sword of Destruction (破壊のドラゴンバスターの剣, Hakai no Doragon Basutā no Ken)|weapons = Dragon Buster Blade (ドラゴンバスターブレード, Doragon Basutā Burēdo; lit. "Dragon Destroyer of Lost Worlds")|english = Sam Lavagnino}} Kulshedra (クールシェッド, Kūrusheddora) is a small baby Dragon that was adopted and raised by a certain wizard after her mother mother died. As a traveling companion to her parent Vanidas, Kulshedra is also a member of the Koma Inu guild, with the two of them being an established team together. Aside from a being a Dragon, Kulshedra also earned the epithet as the Dragon Buster Sword of Destruction '(破壊のドラゴンバスターの剣, ''Hakai no Doragon Basutā no Ken) for the unique weapon in her care. As an intelligent being, Kulshedra is capable of human speech, but possesses the intelligence and mentality of a 6 year old child, often causing trouble and mischief to her guardian and those around him, albeit out of good-hearted fun rather than using any ill-intent behind it. Like all Dragons, she is also a known user of Dragon Slayer Magic, an ability common to her race. Appearance Kulshedra, being a baby Dragon, is very small, with her body's size being equivalent to that of a mid-sized dog or larger than an Exceed; as a Dragon, she has brown horns with spiral markings extending to the point of her horns. Possesing mostly white fur, she has possesses a large pair of wings that appear angelic in nature, with several golden plumes located at the farthest ends of said wings, tail, and legs. As an oddity, she has a total of six legs used for walking, as well as having long ears similar to that rabbit, making it hard to take her serious as to being a Dragon with so many physical characteristics that differ from the common traits of a scaled beast while she appears as a cute, angel-looking animal. She has a beautiful hue of aqua marina eyes with grey marks located underneath them, with her own hair covering most of her eyes in the process. Personality Kulshedra is a rather innocent, playful little Dragon, possessing the mentality of a 6 year old, she is extremely hard to control, let alone trust to do what she is told by others, being extremely hyperactive much like a real child. She can mostly be found walking or flying beside her foster father, Vanidas, as they are always seen together, never too far apart; as the only person she trusts, Kulshedra cares very deeply for him, often calling him "dad" to much of his embarrassment, but just as quickly corrects her into calling him "Vanidas." Although she is a Dragon, she was raised in the care of a human rather than around her kin, thus enabling her to develop her own sense of individuality from the standpoint of humans, unlike Dragons who neither hated humanity nor any love for humans in the slightest; growing up surrounded by the wizards of Koma Inu , she more than anyone learned how to care and value human life, finding all life to be equal to one another, regardless of race of species. Most commonly, Dragons as a species are naturally very cold and cruel toward humans due to the sense of isolation they have with them, however, a rare few have been known to interact and genuinely care for them, even going so far as to raise them as sons and daughters; Kulshedra on the other hand does not fall in either category. With her mother passing away when she was young, she's never had the chance to really "live" like a Dragon or share their standpoint in regards to humans, from hating or loving them, as she grew up surrounded by them, her mentality and way she views other Dragons of her species is much in the same way as humans, and the way she sees humans is equivalent to one staring at another, displaying no sense of difference between herself and them. However, a certain type of human that does draw a significant level of anger and hate from her is aimed directly at Dragon Slayers. Before she met and was taken in the care of Vanidas, it was Dragon Slayers who hunted and killed her mother, trying to harvest her magic with Kulshedra being their next target. If it wasn't for her foster-father, she would't be alive at this current time; although she does understand that not all wizards who use this magic are necessarily evil or killed a Dragon to receive their power, the very name sickens her, bringing up old memories pertaining to that day. Aside from them, she is rather peaceful and placid in regards to others, very sympathetic toward other's feelings and Relationships History Early Life Kulshedra was born from a female Dragon in the country of Veronica, where she was raised for the duration inside the kingdom's woods as an egg. Months later, a group of wizards belonging to the Carbuncle Guild waltz into the forest, hoping to find a rumored beast, bringing along several Dragon Slayers in the hopes of slaying the beast and steal it's massive magic for themselves. Upon meeting the Dragon, exhausted and physically drained from giving birth, is assaulted by the group of slayers, violently cutting it apart as spells decimate her body as she shields her newborn from the attacks. During the battle in the forest raging on, Vanidas, returning from a job, notices that the battle from afar, seeing the Dragon shielding it's youngling from the wizards attacking it, he rapidly makes his way to the heart of the battle, Requiping into his Dragon Master Armor to fend off the opposing forces. Vanidas then protects the mother Dragon from from the Dragon Slayers in order for her to get away, entering a 1 v 5 battle. After noticing that all both Dragons were out of the danger zone, Vanidas combats all them, defeating them shortly afterwards with little effort. The mother Dragon, cuddled with her child, after the birth, rapidly makes it's way to Vanidas and begins to devour the wizards that tried to kill both her and her offspring, and readily makes her way toward Vanidas as her next target, using her '''Dragon Roar (ドラゴンの咆哮, Doragon no Hōkō) to quickly send Vanidas flying, along with the entire forest. With the both of them at the verge of death, after countless days of battle, Vanidas tells her to she should depart to her daughter as this would be the last chance to do so due to the severity of her injuries. Taking the last moments of her life, she affectionately gives warmth to the baby Dragon, giving her a lifetime of kindness and love that she will never forget. As the Dragon passes away, Vanidas makes her a promise to look after her daughter, vowing to keep her safe in her place; after seeing her mother die, she is comforted by Vanidas, deciding to adopt her and give name her by her mother's name, "Kulshedra." Equipment Sword Variable Form Duel Blade Scarlet Destroyer Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Swordswoman Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed: Special Abilities Dragon Awakening Magical Abilities Prowess Immeasurable Magic Energy: * Magical Aura: * Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Ethernano Manipulation: Ways of Combat Dragon Magic Sword Magic Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dragon